


Dancing in the Dark

by Nalyra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Embedded Video, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: With nothing left to lose, Will uses his heat to get what he wants.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
>    
> And be SURE to watch TigerPrawn's magnificent video (embedded at the end) !!   
> I LOVE IT!
> 
>  
> 
> *fans self*

The impulse to caress comes first.

Almost irresistible it is like an itch under Will’s skin, his fingertips tingling with the need to touch skin. Skin that is not his own. Skin warmed from the fire, broken still in places, bruised in others. Like his own. And yet so very different. His skin.

Identically different. And then again...

Will swallows and turns onto his side, careful not to put too much weight onto his still healing and bandaged shoulder. His breath fogs, the embers of the fire having died down at some point in the last hour. He hears Hannibal exhale and squeezes his eyes shut, willing the looming discussion away and failing, of course.

Hannibal’s voice is gentle but rough, a harsh edge to it that has been increasing during the last days. Feeling the impulse, too. “It will hit soon, Will.”

Will shifts a bit, burrows his face into the pillow, his voice muffled. “Oh yeah? Have you been keeping track?”

A chuckle from the other side of the bed, followed by an almost inaudible grunt. “Of course. I also know you have never shared it, your wife a Beta after all.” A pause where Will can literally feel the gaze trickle down his spine, like molten lava. “You have never taken the necessary leave, which means you have suppressed it for years, have only recently stopped taking the suppression.” Another pause, which Will uses to turn onto his back with a sigh. Hannibal leans a bit towards him, his red eyes sparkling. “You stopped taking them when I sent the Dragon after her... Tell me, Will, were you trying to use your pheromones to bend my will?”

Will works his jaw for a moment before he shoots a look at Hannibal, tone laced with acid. “Did it work?”

Hannibal grins at him for a moment, sending a shudder of ... something down Will’s spine. His tone echoes his amusement, brimming with harsh truth. “In a way. I decided to go along with your plan when you came back... the atrocious aftershave masking your innate scent gone, the dark glow you exude already blooming deliciously.”

Something shifts in his expression, geniality melting into ferocious possessiveness. “And now you are here, in my bed, fallen from grace even literally, cleansed by salt water and blood.” Hannibal reaches up, his fingertips hovering over the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder, sending goosebumps everywhere. “Ready to be taken and claimed.” His fingers come down, pressing for a moment. “Bonded.”

Will jerks back, pushing himself up and out of the bed in one moment, staggering into the little adjoining bathroom. He slams the door shut and leans back against it, breathing heavily, his heart racing. Hannibal being Hannibal nothing less was to be expected and yet... he leans forward, suddenly in cold sweat, stomach heaving. He forces the nausea down, breathing open mouthed, the cold water he can splash into his face helping little. He looks up after a moment, watching his own eyes, trying to relax. ‘What did you expect how you would feel?’ He snorts, bending down again to drink directly from the faucet.

“I have brought you a glass fro...” Hannibal trails off, standing a bit forlorn in the doorway.

Will pushes up, wiping away a drop of water with the back of his hand. “Decorum, Hannibal?” He raises is eyebrows with a wry smirk. “There won’t be much decorum left between us if you go through with your plan...”

Hannibal steps forward, putting the glass gently down onto the sink before he turns, leaning against it. “-My- plan?”

Will pulls a grimace. “You know what I mean.”

Hannibal blinks, his posture shifting a bit into the defensive, which tickles Will’s mind with almost desperate satisfaction, the person suits all gone between them. “Your heat is still a few days off.” He hesitates, locking gaze with Will. “If you wish, you can still leave.”

And wouldn’t that be easy. Will swallows before he forces himself to shake his head, forces himself to admit he wants this, too. “No, I...”, he huffs a laugh, “I made my choice.” He swallows again, his voice rough. “We paid with blood and breath and broken bones for a shot at this life.” He hesitates before forcing the whisper out, is eyes flashing. “I don’t want to suppress anything anymore.”

Hannibal watches him for a long moment before he leans in, eyes dark, the kiss just a press of dry lips onto cold moist, instant and eternal, both hovering in place, unwilling to move. The feeling of Hannibal’s breath between them, the softness of lips in contrast to the stubble prickling, the smell of them mixing rushes through Will, forming to a tight knot in the pit of his stomach, making something in him clench harshly. He reaches up slowly, fingers threading up through silvery hair and scratching over cotton bandaging before he tilts his head, electricity shivering. Hannibal sighs against his lips and then pulls him closer by the small of his back, his lips opening, pulling gently at Will’s lips. Will allows his eyes to flutter shut, the feeling intensifying tenfold, the tip of Hannibal’s tongue touching his forcing a moan. It’s like floodgates opened and Will has the fleeting thought that they should be careful with his stitched cheek, maybe, but then again ... the thought dissipates when Hannibal starts sucking on his tongue, emulating perfectly, the taste of ‘them’ addictive, his hands drifting down slowly.

He starts kneading then and Will looses all thought, being centered on the wet heat between them and the wet heat Hannibal triggers with his hands, letting himself fall into it, the kiss growing ravenous. Hannibal breaks the kiss and latches onto Will’s throat, breathing heavily, teeth scratching along his carotid. Will’s other hand comes up and he holds him there, head back, basking in the feeling, slowly widening his stance, making Hannibal growl viciously. His right hand drifts along Will’s hip, going in without further ado, fingers massaging and pressing, palm rubbing along Will’s furious arousal.

And then Hannibal drops down, mouthing at the thin cloth, making Will keen. He pulls the briefs down and Will’s eyes snap open, lowering his eyes to watch. Hannibal looks up for a moment, pupils blown and teeth bared, lips glistening. He reaches forward, watching Will’s face as he pushes gently, testing the rim. His eyes darken even further and he moans, making Will leak, hands scrambling for purchase against the sink. Hannibal growls a bit, low in his throat, his fingers massaging gently. “We will wait for your heat to take the pain. I will only hurt you if I take you now.”

Will swallows, relieved and disappointed, teasing with a shaking voice. “Oh, doctor, delusions of grandeur?”

Hannibal grins and then pushes himself up, loosening the drawstring of his pajama bottoms without hesitance. They drop to the ground and Will follows them down with his gaze, swallowing, feeling faint. He snorts and then shrugs, raising his eyes back up. “You might be right.” He hesitates, frowning, searching Hannibal’s eyes. “But... don’t you want to be able to ... experience our first time while conscious?” He closes his eyes, swallowing. “I mean, fully conscious, the heat will affect you as well after all, most likely forcing you into rut and I...”. He stops when he feels Hannibal’s finger press onto his lips, silently asking for him to stop.

Hannibal looks at him for a long, long moment, his finger tracing Will’s lips gently, a small smile on his lips, voice very quiet when he finally speaks. “I would love to. But my sentiment still stands. It’s up to you, Will.” He pushes near, their bodies aligning, heat burning between them, accompanying his whisper. “Never doubt my desire to do so.”

He bends forward and bites at Will’s lips, harshly, sucking at the split in Will’s lip that they have opened at some point before, his hands gently kneading Will’s waist. He steps back and the physical separation is like a punch to the stomach, making Will gasp. He closes his eyes, swallowing, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The door closes quietly and the atmosphere grows frigid, oppressive, immediately disquieting. Will opens his eyes again, muttering “Fuck” quietly to himself. He hisses quietly and then stalks out of the bathroom, refusing to be ashamed of his nakedness.

Hannibal stands besides the bed, fully aroused, hands clasped behind his back, the lewd obscenity balanced out by matter-of-factness, his eyes dark, the room dark with the curtains he must have drawn shut just now. Will’s eyes flit around the room, falling onto the prepared bed, the blankets pushed to the sides around it, water bottles and towels next to it, pillows added from the sofa. He raises his eyebrows, silently inquiring.

Hannibal shrugs, his antlered shadow wavering, looking slightly peevish for just a moment. “We are conjoined, Will. I know you, just as you know me. And I...”, he hesitates, a brutal grin on his lips for just a moment, “hoped.“  
Excitement and irritation shiver through Will, mixing with want. “And so you thought you’d help me with the nesting instinct... of course.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, the scent of their mixing pheromones already enough to make the pool of heat in his guts burn brightly. He shakes his head. “Honestly, at this rate we won’t make the ‘a few days still’ anyways.” He swallows, pushing bravery forward, tinged with resolution. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

He locks his gaze with Hannibal and steps forward, stopping a foot away from him, hesitating. And then he licks his lips and crawls onto the bed, allowing the instinct to arrange his limbs, carefully presenting. A rush of pheromones reaches him with a whispered “Oh, Will...”, triggering his body to clench, heartbeat speeding up. The bed dips and Will tries to relax, the disjoint experiences of heat-behaviorisms and not- heat-thoughts dipping everything into surreal. Hannibal’s hands stroke gently along his flanks, the skin burning where he touches. And then Will feels his tongue, dipping in, lips gliding, mouth sucking, taking his thought. He keens and drops his head fully down, letting himself fall into the feeling, his hands clenched into the pillow beneath his chest. Hannibal eats him out for long minutes, drawing moans and small cries, the air in the small room saturating with pheromones. Slick starts running down Will’s thighs, mixing with the growls that are smothered into him. He starts rocking at some point, Hannibal following the movement, encouraging it. Pleasure races up his spine, tipping his moans into a desperate pitch, Hannibal moaning low in his throat and Will tenses, preparing and then there are fingers, pressing harshly just beneath the head and Will roars in frustration, body drenched in sweat, shaking.

Hannibal draws back, chuckling darkly, rinsing out his mouth with some water from the bottles on their nightstand, spitting onto one of the towels. He throws it to the side, gently turning Will on his back, the handling in direct contrast to his burning gaze and his almost violently intense words. “I will allow you to come when my knot and our teeth bind us.”

Will sighs a shuddering moan, throat clicking when he tries to form the words. “-Our- teeth? Isn’t ‘claiming’ more one-sided?”

Hannibal flashes a grin, fangs glinting in the low light. “Don’t you want to have a bite of me, Will?”

Will groans and then has to grip the base of his cock himself, earning him a laugh from Hannibal which he joins into after a moment, shaking his head at himself. Hannibal stretches out next to him, tracing his finger along his chest. “Of course, this will not be the easiest position for you.” His gaze falls to his fingers, gliding down to the smile. Hannibal’s voice is breathless, fingers hovering. “But then, nothing is ever easy between us, is it.” His fingers fall down onto the entry point, burning, his gaze returning to Will’s. “I wish for us to seal the bond at the same time, to be equals from now on.”

Will reaches up slowly, pushing away a silver strand of hair. His smile is small but true. “And all growth comes with pains.” He pushes his hand forward and pulls Hannibal down, opening to a devouring kiss. Hannibal hums into the kiss, pulling him closer and Will turns into him, letting his hands roam freely now, probing and kneading himself. He licks a long path along Hannibal’s shaven jaw, whispering into his ear. “Of course being equal means switching outside of my heat...” He dips his tongue in, drawing a moan before his head is wrenched back to Hannibal’s mouth, teeth clashing in a wild kiss.

Hannibal draws back, eyes black, fist locked into Will’s hair, voice barely more than a growl. “-You- may.” He dives back in and Will bites at his lips, their movements becoming wilder, strength entering their ministrations.

Will breaks once more, eyes wild. “It also means you won’t be able to refuse my will if I put my very mind into it, just as I won’t be able to refuse your call.”

Hannibal smiles viciously. “You were never able to refuse my call anyways.”

Will snorts and hits him non too gently, play fighting when Hannibal pulls him down, the following kiss made with effort and growls, teeth clashing.

Grunts and moans reverberate through the room, accompanying their tumbling limbs, the pushing movements, small slaps. Hannibal breaks the kiss and holds Will down pushing onto his shoulders, the healing wound sending out tendrils of fire, bending down to lick and bite at Will’s nipples until Will grips onto the headboard, head thrown back, precome dripping onto his stomach, legs spreading on instinct.

Hannibal growls and then moves down, licking everywhere, swallowing Will down in one fluid movement, making him shout in alarm. Hannibal releases him again, eyes wild, and then pushes his thighs up, placing a pillow under Will’s hips with jerky movements. Will moans deeply and licks his lips, voice rough. “Just go slow.”

Hannibal shakes his head, droplets of sweat flying, sparks of silver in the almost darkness. “Last chance, Will.” He hesitates, fingers clenching and unclenching on Will’s thighs. “I won’t be able to stop.” He closes his eyes, voice almost inaudible. “I have wanted this for so long, mylimasis.”

Will’s heart clenches in sync with the heat in his stomach, opening his legs wider in a silent invitation. Hannibal opens his eyes, pitch black on Will’s before he looks down, the antlers blurring into existence. He moves a bit, positioning himself, breathing heavily. His eyes snap up, breathing “Just breathe, Will”, before he pushes in, slowly, unrelentingly, holding Will’s trembling thighs, razor sharp teeth glinting in a mouth opened wide in rapture. Will squeezes his eyes shut, his fingers clenched into the linens, the pressure and pain all-consuming, right there at the back of his throat, unending and yet hurting in a way that is beyond good, a necessary thing, never to be fulfilled. He mewls when Hannibal withdraws and sets a too gentle rhythm, the drag and pull exquisitely promising, still sharp enough to feel it in every fiber, the electricity pulled from the very roots of Will’s hair. And then Hannibal falls forward and frames Will’s face with his hands, pressing a too gentle kiss to his lips while Will scrambles for purchase, pulling at the bandaging while his legs lock of their own accord.

And then he lengthens the movements, pulling all the way out and almost fully in, the sensation of the slowly inflating knot beyond erotic somehow, the promise of it something that shifts their fucking into transcendence, the meaning of it understood to be life-changing by both. Hannibal shifts and Will cries out, pleasure rushing up and Hannibal bends him in half, movements suddenly rapid, pushing right into that spot, and Will reaches up, fingers dragging through echoes of Hannibal’s hair as he clenches his teeth, pushing the words out just as he locks his hands around the base of the antlers. “I. See. You.”

And the beast roars, trying to get free, shaking his head. The sharp edges cut into Will’s fingers but he refuses to let go, smiling brutally, locking his legs for firmly. Droplets of copper drop down onto his face but he pays them no mind, suffering the bruising slams with delight now, keeping the pace even, edging him on.

The Wendigo bows his head and stills, both breathing heavily, black eyes gazing up slowly before the shift and pressure comes, teeth bared in silent screams, Will’s body yielding with agonized pleasure and pain, the beast roaring in triumph as he conquers Will’s body, the knot inflating within moments, taking Will’s sight, the pleasure and pain so intense he feels faint, shaking viciously.

Will forces himself to draw deep breaths when his sight returns, unashamed when he hears them as sobs, aware that there are tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood.

Hannibal hums and bends down, licking at them, his words sounding faraway. “What dangerous games you play, mylimasis.” He pushes up again, rolling his hips a bit, pulling Will’s body with him, the drag frighteningly intense.

Will sniffs, exhaling shudderingly, clenching and unclenching his fingers to readjust his grip. “This is a zero sum game, Hannibal, ... darling... but it is a game to you nonetheless.”

Hannibal chuckles and then rolls his hips again, his skin taking on the shimmer of blackness before returning to normal. “And still you try to win it?”

Will smiles sharply, inhaling deeply, feeling the shift to iridescent pleasure as he finally relaxes keenly, making him sigh. “I already have... don’t you know. You cannot flee anymore, now. Nor have free will, very soon.”

The Wendigo’s features erupt on Hannibal’s face, his red eyes glowing in the blackness of the void eyes of it for a moment before he snaps his hips viciously, moving Will with his movements, the aborted tries to break free segueing into slamming pushes, the small movements permitted by the knot not enough to allow for separation anymore. Hannibal roars, finally realizing the trap, and Will pulls with all his might, biting at his lips, voice whispering. “Now claim me, darling, bond me.” He huffs a laugh. “Make me yours.”

Hannibal snarls and falls forward, his cheek next to Will’s cheek, breathing heavily, his movements punishing now, the retaliation of a wild, cornered thing. Will drags up Hannibal by the antlers, arching into the slamming pushes, pushing out the words between moaned shouts, his eyes blue-ringed black, locked with the beast above him, unyieldingly keeping his gaze, teeth flashing in a vicious smile. “Now bite deep if you dare, darling, for if you do, this will be the only human flesh you will ever taste from here on...”

A particularly vicious snap of Hannibal’s hips is the answer, almost taking Will’s consciousness, the feeling so intense he cannot breathe.

And then Hannibal howls, the otherworldly creature falling forward in the onslaughts of orgasm, razor-sharp teeth going deep into the juncture of Will’s throat, and Will laughs gently, one hand releasing the antlers to pull Hannibal’s shoulder up a bit. The leathery skin is hard to bite through and he has to gnaw through it first, the bond slamming into place as he finally gets through, blackish red blood streaming down his throat, mixing with the lights behind his eyes and the heat in his gut until he falls and falls and falls, knowing he will never get enough. Ever.

  


  


******

  


  


Will licks gently at the wound, basking in the afterglow, the feeling of their heaving chests so close together. His legs hurt and he shifts, the joining of their bodies shifting as well, dragging a groan from him, tendrils of renewed lust stealing their way along his nerves. He pushes at the sweat in Hannibal’s neck, feeling the goosebumps over the muscles and bone, feels the tongue that carefully maps out every teeth mark on his own throat. Hannibal’s arms tighten and Will undulates, moaning deeply when the knot drags just right, the miniature movements they are able to do renewing the fire quite easily. He locks his hands behind Hannibal’s neck and lets himself fall back, the change in angle bringing instant reward, Hannibal’s breathed curse making Will chuckle deeply, muttering “Language, doctor.” He opens his eyes, heavily lidded, the blue cerulean and clear, catching the dim light. “And now, what do we do now?” He pulls himself up again, smiling lewdly as his body displays his arousal once more, lifting from the mess on his stomach. “Will we do this dance again?” He tilts his head, ducking in to press a small, wet kiss onto Hannibal’s lips. “And again, and, mindlessly within the heat, again and again and again...” He pushes his tongue in, feeling Hannibal’s hands on his hips helplessly pushing and pulling a bit, creating breathtaking pressure.

He breaks the kiss and moans, ending in a delighted cackle when Hannibal presses just right, lights exploding behind his eyes once more, taking his breath. Hannibal leans up and presses a kiss to his throat, just under his jaw, his voice deeply sated and yet strained. “Indeed. We will be dancing in the dark and I will feed on you, only. ” He sighs, his voice vaguely amused. “Vicious boy. I should have known you would be my literal downfall.”

He hesitates and asks, the tone vaguely reluctant. “When did you know you could tame me in this manner?”

Will hums and rolls his hips a bit, the words coming on a sigh. “When I didn’t see it anymore after you cut my stomach... I eventually realized I had successfully hurt it and that it was... hiding.” He pulls his legs in, forcing a push, making them both moan. “I also knew that if”, he grins, “say push came to shove”, Hannibal rewards him with a push, making Will moan and grin, “you wouldn’t be able to hide your true nature in the heat of the moment.” Will licks his lips before he bends up, whispering against Hannibal’s lips with a grin, his hands coming up to grip the base of antlers , the razor sharp edges ripping into his skin once more, copper dripping down his arms. “Come and bite me once more, darling, I know you want to...”

Hannibal growls and bends down, licking up blood before he follows the command, easily drowning them both in pleasure. Will gives himself over to it, aching for his own bite and the world, looming just beyond his heat.

  


  


  



End file.
